The holding of several hanger hooks by use of the fingers is awkward and uncomfortable, particularly if a considerble weight of clothing is being carried. Further, removal or addition of hooks may cause the grasp to be lost on the hooks.
In my copending application referred to above there is disclosed a carrier for garment hangers comprising a saddle member which includes a recessed support surface adapted to receive a plurality of garment hanger hooks in side by side relationship, locking means carried by the saddle member and movable thereon into a first position in which to overlie the bearing surface to retain a hanger hook thereon, and a displaced position permitting free engagement and disengagement of a hanger hook, on and from the bearing surface, a handle, and means coupling the handle to the saddle member. It was found that, in use, the locking means when moved into its displaced position for removal of a hanger hook off one of two portions of the bearing surface, extending at 180.degree. opposed positions, would inadvertently permit a hanger hook to slide off the other of the two portions of the bearing surface.